The baby stroller is a moving tool for carrying a baby, it is convenient for parents to bring their baby when they go out, so that the baby stroller is very popular for consumers.
At present, the baby stroller comprises a stroller frame, a seat fixed at the stroller frame, a front wheels arranged below the stroller frame, a handle bar arranged on the stroller frame, wherein the stroller frame comprises a joint components, a front pipe disposed on the joint components, a handle pipe, a rear pipe, front wheels and rear wheels. The stroller can be folded when not in use, so the joint components is provided with a folding mechanism for the control of fold and unfold. But, the baby stroller need to operate with two hands, and need more power to operate, so it is not easy and not smooth to use.
In view of the disadvantages, the utility model is realized by the following technical scheme.